loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Monks of the Sacred Fist
These monks have resided in Antiok longer than the paladins and clerics combined, seeing themselves as guardians of the Lake above all else. Rarely seen beyond the mountains, when they do venture out they are on very special quests for the Ethos and should not be triffled with. 'Sacred Fist Prestige Class Rules' Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +4 Skills: Knowledge (religion) 8 ranks Feats: Combat Casting , Combat Reflexes , Improved Unarmed Strike , Stunning Fist Spells: Able to cast 1st-level divine spells. Hit Die: d8 Skill Points: 4 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Sacred fists gain no proficiency with any weapons, armor, or shields. AC Bonus (Ex): A sacred fist is highly trained at dodging blows, and he has a sixth sense that lets him avoid even unanticipated attacks. When unencumbered and wearing light or no armor, a sacred fist gains a +1 bonus to his AC. This bonus increases to +2 at 5th level and to +3 at 10th. This bonus to AC applies even against touch attacks or when the sacred fist is flat-footed. He loses the bonus when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor heavier than light armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. Spells per Day/Spells Known: When a new sacred fist level is gained, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he had also gained a level in whatever divine spellcasting class he possessed before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (improved chance of controlling or rebuking undead, wild shape ability, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of sacred fist to the level of whatever other spellcasting class the character has, then determines spells per day accordingly. If a character had more than one spellcasting class in which he could cast divine spells before he became a sacred fist, the player must decide which class to assign each level of sacred fi st for the purpose of determining spells per day and spells known. (Note: This contradiction between text and table exists in Complete Divine) Unarmed Damage (Ex): A sacred fist's class levels stack with his monk levels (if any) for the purpose of determining his unarmed damage. If a sacred fist doesn't have monk levels prior to becoming a sacred fist, treat him as a monk of the same class level as his sacred fist class level for determining his unarmed damage. Fast Movement (Ex): At 3rd level, a sacred fist gains an enhancement bonus to his speed. A sacred fist in medium or heavy armor or carrying a medium or heavy load loses this extra speed. Sacred Flames (Su): At 4th level, a sacred fist may use a standard action to invoke sacred flames around his hands and feet. These flames add to the sacred fist's unarmed damage. The additional damage is equal to the sacred fist's class level plus his Wisdom modifier (if any). Half the damage is fire damage (round up), and the rest is sacred energy and thus not subject to effects that reduce fire damage. The sacred flames last 1 minute and can be invoked once per day. At 8th level, a sacred fist can invoke sacred flames twice per day. Blindsense (Su): A 6th-level sacred fist gains sensitivity to vibrations, scent, and noise, granting him blindsense out to 10 feet. Inner Armor (Ex): At 10th level, a sacred fist's inner tranquility protects him from external threats. He may invoke a +4 sacred bonus to AC, a +4 sacred bonus on all saves, and spell resistance 25 for a number of rounds equal to his Wisdom modifier. He may use inner armor once per day. Code of Conduct: A member of a sacred fist order refuses to use any weapon. A sacred fist who knowingly carries or uses a weapon loses all class spells and features and advances no farther as a sacred fist until he atones for his action (see the atonement spell, page 201 of the Player's Handbook). Like a member of any other class, a sacred fist may be a multiclass character, but multiclass sacred fists face a special restriction. A sacred fist who gains a level in any class other than sacred fist may never again raise his sacred fist level, though he retains all his sacred fist abilities. The path of the sacred fist requires a constant focus. If a character adopts this class, he must pursue it to the exclusion of all other careers. Once he has turned off the path, he may never return. Advancement Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special AC Bonus Unarmored Speed ''' '''Spellcasting 1st +1 +2 +2 +0 Unarmed damage +1 +0 ft. +1 level of existing divine spellcasting class 2nd +2 +3 +3 +0 — +1 +0 ft. +1 level of existing divine spellcasting class 3rd +3 +3 +3 +1 — +1 +10 ft. +1 level of existing divine spellcasting class 4th +4 +4 +4 +1 Sacred flames 1/day +1 +10 ft. — 5th +5 +4 +4 +1 — +2 +10 ft. +1 level of existing divine spellcasting class 6th +6 +5 +5 +2 Blindsense 10 ft. +2 +20 ft. +1 level of existing divine spellcasting class 7th +7 +5 +5 +2 — +2 +20 ft. +1 level of existing divine spellcasting class 8th +8 +6 +6 +2 Sacred flames 2/day +2 +30 ft. — 9th +9 +6 +6 +3 — +2 +30 ft. +1 level of existing divine spellcasting class 10th +10 +7 +7 +3 Inner armor +3 +30 ft. +1 level of existing divine spellcasting class Class Skills Acrobatics, Escape Artist, Heal, Jump, Profession, Spellcraft, Theurgy Spells of the Sacred Fist *Level 0 *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Level 6 *Level 7 *Level 8 *Level 9 * Category:Class